Unread letters
by koralina
Summary: If you don't have a strength to say something you always can write it.
1. Second chance

**A/N**: I couldn't get in touch with my beta so all mistakes here are mine. But I still hope for your reviews. Here is the collection of letters that survivors could have written to each other. They are not so long but I just have to express the ideas I had in my head. Ask me if you have problems in guessing who I wrote about or if you have your own requests.

* * *

_Hello!_

_I don't know whether you remember our first meeting or not. After all it was pretty short. But I remember it and will never forget. Because that was the first time after a very long period when someone didn't judge me or feel sorry for me. You looked at me and I felt like the man I was before, the normal one, and I'm grateful for that._

_You have your own secrets and reasons to understand me so well. They are just not so easy to see from outside. But I know they are there and that makes me respect you even more. Because you managed to keep your life and move on, even found your love, while I gave up and lost myself._

_I don't use your name so you won't have any problems if someone occasionally read that. Our previous life doesn't matter anymore. Somehow we were given the second chance here, the chance to have normal healthy life, and I'm going to use that opportunity as much as I can._

_Thank you for reminding me who I'm. Hope you'll get you happy ending here. You deserve it._

He looked back at the invalid chair that was laid broken on the ground and smiled, not only because he could walk again but because it was the beginning of his new life, the one that he had always dreamed about and where was no place for any weaknesses and limitations.


	2. Hi, Doc!

Hi, Doc!

Well, it feels like I'm writing to jackass. Brrr. I certainly have to rethink your nickname.

Anyway, I know I wasn't the nicest person in the world to you but it was the only way I could at least say something because you know when you're around I completely lose myself. I don't know how to explain it. I'm a conman after all, the one who should know everything about smooth talking but here I'm mumbling something when I'm around you. Okay, mumbling or yelling.

You aren't the type I used to meet before. You're honest and principled, you are ready to risk your life for others sake, no pun intended, and I respect you for this because I'm quite different. My whole life I thought that people are stupid, greedy and cruel but you made me believe in them again. I feel like I'm slowly changing myself because of you and maybe someday I even dare to give you this letter.

I can imagine you rolling your eyes and you're right. It's a self-delusion because I know that I'll never give it to you or at least we'll be saved sooner than I'll be ready to do that. You'll return to your work and I'll return to my way of living and we'll never meet again. You'll never know what I hoped for but deep in my heart I'll be always grateful to you for this chance to be happy, even if it's only in my mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I just couldn't help myself here, they are my favorite pair.


	3. Prince Charming

I don't know why I even write all of this. After all I 'll never have a chance to give it to you.

I remember one of our days on the beach. That day you told me that you felt yourself lucky to have me around. I just laughed in response. I've never thought that way about myself. I never expected someone to admire me. But now I know you did mean it. You thought that you didn't deserve me, but you didn't see what a brilliant man you were yourself. I should have said that long ago, I should have made you see your inner beauty.

I wish I had done so. Now you're gone and I didn't say how lucky I was for having you with me. You'll never know that I didn't even expect to meet such a handsome and open-hearted man.

All girls dream about Prince Charming to spend the whole life with, but they grow up and lose their hopes. They accepted that money means more than love and used to deal with men they could lay their hands on. I was one of them not long ago. I thought that I'm supposed to be alone. Because I had my princes and they turned into frogs or died. I had Edmund and instead of loving me he used me and betrayed me. I had Ben and instead of being my friend he became my worst nightmare putting me in the cage. I had Goodwin and he was my secret lover but was it really the best I deserve?! Oh, and I had Jack. He promised to help and then left me behind without a second thought.

Now you see why I'm so lucky to have you?! You didn't leave me to die. You didn't betray me or lie to me. You were there for me whenever I need you. You were not only my lover but my friend. I could share everything with you and be sure you understood. You made me believe in love again.

You made me special because I got my Prince Charming. I got you.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I couldn'y have James letter without Juliet's one. Let's just assume there was moment Juliet believed that she lost him forever.


	4. Dreams and hopes

**A/N:** This one is a songletter.

_I'm sorry for the things I've done_  
_I know I'm the foolish one_  
_Now that I see who's to blame_  
_I'm so ashamed, I'm sorry._

I'm sorry for all I've said and all I've done. I thought it was for you and our family but it was because of my fear and my pride and my longing to fit. All I have now is my memories about you and I have all time in the world to look back and see how many mistakes I made.

When I look in your eyes  
I see words I can't describe  
And these words I'm telling you  
And I tell you I love you.

I remember that time before our wedding. We were from different worlds but we loved each other and it was the only thing that mattered. That time I thought I could do everything while you were with me. How could I forget that? How could I change so much to force you to leave me?

_I'm sorry for the things I've said_  
_Just like a child in my head_  
_I should have known from the start_  
_I'd break your heart, I'm sorry._

I wish I could go back in time and kick myself for spending all those days without you. Even on the Island when I almost lost you in the crash I kept being that stubborn idiot who was breaking your heart. I'm sorry.

_Now we're victims of this war_  
_(And we cry)_  
_Don't leave me with tears in your eyes_  
_You must know that I'm still in love_  
_Forevermore tears in your eyes_  
_Memories remain with you_  
_And you know I'll always love you._

My only relieve is that I managed to say you how I feel. I tried my best to make up for what I did and to do everything right this time. I hold you and kissed you and saw that happy smile of yours again. I hope that you remember only those happy moments now when we are far from each other. Because the only reason I still live is my memories about you and our time here.

_I'd wake up and make love with you if I had you_  
_I would touch you so much, but I'm not allowed to_  
_What I hate is to wait, but in this case I'm patient_

I don't know where you are but I want to believe that you're at home wherever the home is for you now. And I hope you're happy with our child. You know, hopes and dreams are the only thing I have. Each day I hope for you to be fine and each night I see you with our daughter. I know that I can't be sure about that. Maybe it's a boy. But somehow each night I see beautiful little girl playing in the garden and you're sitting on the bench. I could look at both of you forever and I wish I could live in that dream with you.

Maybe someday I'll manage to come back to you. And if not, well, I always can fall asleep and I know you'll be there sitting on the bench and smiling.


End file.
